1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for dispensing a sanitizing wipe. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a container for dispensing wipes for sanitizing an earring post.
2. Field of the Related Art
A consumer wanting to purchase jewelry, especially a pair of earrings, often desires to try on the earrings prior to purchasing them to determine how the earrings appear on him or her. A consumer will often try on several different pairs of earrings before making a selection. For example, a consumer will try on an earring to determine whether it fits comfortably and/or how the earrings look on them.
Most earrings attach to a person's ear through a hole or piercing in the ear. A piercing is essentially a puncture or cut through a part of the human body creating an opening through which the earring is worn.
A typical earring has a post that goes through the piercing, a backing that keeps the earring in place on the ear, and an adornment for decoration. Typical adornments include gems and metals of different shapes, sizes, and combinations. The backing prevents the loss of the earring.
Earrings come in many shapes, sizes, styles, and weights. Examples of earring styles are stud, hoop, semi hoop, dangle, huggy, drop, and chandelier.
However, trying on a pair of earrings and, then returning the pair back to the store clerk presents sanitary risks. Many people handle jewelry in jewelry stores. Bacteria and/or undesired material, such as a particle of dirt, can accumulate on earring posts, especially when the posts have been inserted into a pierced ear of another consumer. In extreme cases, contaminated earring posts can contain foreign blood cells. Contaminated earring posts can also cause localized skin reactions.
To avoid sanitary risks, consumers resort to holding the earrings in place with their hands. This allows the consumer to envision how the earring might look, but requires the consumer to imagine what it might look like without their hand.
Further, earrings have different weights. By merely holding an earring to an ear, a consumer cannot feel the weight of the earring on their ear. The consumer also cannot ascertain how the earrings will stretch their ears or naturally hang or dangle.